Guarding a Flower
by Matanator
Summary: - ABANDONED - DON'T READ - For over four years Harry Potter, the twin brother to the Boy-Who-Lived, had been believed dead. He returns in time for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but not as what everyone expected. - ABANDONED - DON'T READ -
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not I.**

**A/N: after reading many stories with promising starts, I continuously am becoming rather, ****_disappointed,_**** in them for the way they turned out, or lack of update (although I can't really talk but a few years is a bit much) or just didn't go the way I would have preferred it to go. Thus, I have decided to write in my own way and decide what I would prefer.**

**Based on Deprived - The Crimson Lord (and the beginning on Harry Potter and the Two Flowers - Azaron)**

* * *

><p>The Delacour Mansion was becoming an increasingly dangerous place to live. The entire eastern wing of the house had been blown apart by a terrorist group believing in blood supremacy, most likely funded and supported indirectly by pure-blooded bigots within the French Ministry.<p>

Sebastian Delacour was elected as the French Minister of Magic just last week and the resulting effect was the devastation on the Delacour Mansion. He was married to a half-Veela and in the eyes of some, such a person was an _abomination_ of magic. It was by pure and much appreciated chance that his wife and two daughters were visiting their cousins at the time of the attack.

Veela were looked down upon in France, usually only seen as an object of pleasure for men, but there were few who could look past the ethereal beauty of the Veela.

One such person was himself (not to brag or anything) however, right now, he didn't need another problem to deal with that was related to his family. Not that he didn't love them, no, Sebastian was a man of family. He loved them dearly and it was just simply unfortunate that his family brought trouble.

"_Sir_," a team leader Auror said in French, _"thirteen confirmed dead of our own, another six wounded. Nine terrorists accounted for, seven dead and two captured."_

Sebastian sighed. So many dead Aurors. Immediately after the wards were breached, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had been alerted to an attack at the Minister's home. A team had been dispatched instantly, encountering heavy resistance and many falling prey to flying deadly curses. Reinforcements were sent in and after intense fighting, the remaining terrorists retreated, only for a suicide spell to exploded from a perceived dead terrorist amongst the lax Aurors, thinking they had won.

What was worse was that the casualties suffered had been largely unnecessary due to the Minister nor his family being home.

"_Treat the wounded and give the Last Rites to the dead._" Sebastian replied sadly, "_Do whatever to the enemy._" He finished with a hard look in his eye. He really couldn't care about them. They had, after all, been attacking his home.

Aurors had speculated that the plan was for the terrorists to capture the family, using them as either bait, hostages, negotiating tools or any number of horrible things. Veela were a wanted race amongst many of the more... unsavoury characters.

As it were, a considerable amount of money was required to repair such damage to the house. Or they could move and relocate to a different house, somewhere that nobody would expect.

But such cowardly tactics were unbecoming of a Minister. No, he would repair and continue, showing no weakness. The only problem were his wife and children. They would be in danger constantly if he were to remain Minister. What he needed were bodyguards. What he needed were more Aurors stationed as security. What he needed was an increase of wards, both in number and power. What he needed was also next to impossible.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•

It had been a few months since the attack on the Delacour Mansion, and a sense of peace finally managed to settle within the family.

Yet, as Sebastian sat within his office at the Ministry, a new problem was making its way here.

His eldest daughter, Fleur, was attending Bauxbatons and this year, the sixth and seventh years were going to Hogwarts in Britain to attend the Tri-Wizard Tournament. As a prelude to the school event, his family, his wife and two daughters, also wished to watch the Quidditch World Cup finals also in Britain.

With his family away from home, he needed to ensure their protection.

There was a knock upon his door.

"_Enter_," Sebastian called out.

A well dressed man opened the door. He was about mid-thirties in age, sleek blonde hair combed neatly atop his head. His face was hard, unemotional and contained many injuries and scars, both old and new, the most notable one being a diagonal scar that ran from the top of his left brow through his nose to underneath his right ear. Sebastian likened his face to staring at a brick wall. A very damaged brick wall.

"_You wished to see me Minister?"_

_"Ah yes, Monsieur Ambroise. Come, sit. I'll be going straight to business since we are all rather stretched for time. You see, I have a problem. My fam-"_

_"Monsieur Delacour,_" Ambroise cut in, "_you know my answer. I'm afraid I cannot help you in this regard. Many others have come to me seeking protection when in Britain. I have denied all of their requests. I cannot make an exception to that."_

"_Not even for the Minister? Or my special case? My daughters are Veela, they'll have to deal with the British pigs and they have no self control. Who knows what they'll try. Help me out Lorenzo"_ Sebastian asked almost pleadingly.

Lorenzo Ambroise's face softened, "_Sebastian, I am aware that you are a special case in this regard but my Aurors are not bountiful or invincible. I cannot just send then off on random assignments. There are limited numbers and I cannot afford to spare any. I'm sorry. Also, there is the problem of the British and their pride. You know how they are."_

Sebastian understood. Lorenzo couldn't just post French Aurors on British grounds as it would probably be taken as an insult by their incompetent government. Sebastian couldn't trust the British with his daughters' security, he doubted the British Aurors abilities ever since a certain Dark Lord and his followers were allowed (and some still are) to roam free.

Sebastian's face fell, disappointed yet understanding of Lorenzo's reasoning.

"_If I may suggest,_" Lorenzo began, _"you could hire private outside help. I recommend the Chasseur Company if you can afford it which I am sure you can. They are most definitely worth the price."_

_"Of course! Why didn't I think of that earlier?"_ Sebastian was just about ready to slap himself in the face.

_"If I may take my leave?"_ Questioned Lorenzo

_"Yes, yes of course. Sorry for taking your time when the answer was so simple."_

Lorenzo stood and bowed slightly, before he turned and left the Minister to his thoughts.

The Chasseur Company, they will have to do. After all, bounty hunters will do any task for money, right? Not as flashy as an assassination mission but surely they wouldn't mind a bodyguard assignment if they were paid right.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello readers. I am alive and apologies for this taking so long. Unfortunately, this is probably the average update time :/ A couple of months, maybe more.**

**This chapter is a little short, sorry again**

**And also sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes**

**Here's the chapter**

* * *

><p>Sebastian wrote to the Chasseur Company as soon as he finished with his meeting with Lorenzo.<p>

Exactly ten minutes later, a reply came.

_'Monsieur Delacour _

_The letter is a portkey. Activation phrase: Chasseur_

_After thirty minutes, this portkey will deactivate. _

_~C'_

Quickly taking his cloak, he held onto the letter.

"_Chasseur_"

Sebastian felt the familiar tug from behind his naval, whisking him, hopefully, to the solution to his most pressing concern.

Sebastian ended up in a dark room, almost pitch black except for a single beam of light, shining onto a simple wooden desk with two chairs on opposite ends of the table.

A hooded figure sat in one, facing Sebastian. The set up reminded Sebastian of an interrogation.

"Have a seat" the words were spoken in perfect English, echoing around the room, said quietly but heard clearly, his voice radiating power, someone not to be trifled with.

Sebastian took a seat across the hooded man. His hood hid most of his face, revealing only his mouth. It was an intimidating look.

"Straight to business. What do you require of our services?"

Sebastian took a deep breath before answering, calming slightly the nerves of facing, perhaps the most powerful man in France, magically speaking.

"I have come seeking protection for my family and my daughter, attending events overseas in Britain." he replied in English.

"A bodyguard duty? You should know that is not our forte, Monsieur Delacour."

"I am aware of that, but the Chasseur Company has some of the most powerful wizards and witches in France available for hire to do something like this."

"Very well, if that is what you desire. State rough details of what one of my Hunters will expect on this... assignment."

"The term is for the year," Sebastian could feel the man's eyebrow going up, even though he could not see it.

"A year? A most uncommon time-frame for a bodyguard duty. Such a long term assignment will be rather expensive."

"Money is no issue in this regard. I want my family protected as best as they possible can."

"A noble sentient, Monsieur Delacour." The hooded man nodded his head at Sebastian, acknowledging the love he has for his family. Most others only care for themselves and their name these days. Especially certain purebloods.

"If money is if no issue, I have someone in mind. He is strange for a Hunter but he is our best. He is rather temperamental with which assignments he takes, so I think it is best if you were to meet him personally and decide on his terms."

Sebastian was confused. Whoever this Hunter was, he had a lot if respect from this man to be able to determine his own assignments and conditions. But what kind of bounty hunter would only choose specific assignments? Why not go for everything to get as much money as possible? Isn't that what bounty hunters did?

The hooded man handed him a plain black folder that held a few sheets of paper. Where he got it from, Sebastian did not know, it was as of he pulled it from the air.

"This is his file. Do not worry about it getting into other hands, it is almost public record. I suggest you look through it to determine whether you wish to press through with this meeting. If you wish to meet him, send a letter to the Chasseur company. Of course, if you should

choose not to meet with this particular Hunter, I am sure I can find another suitable Hunter to suit your needs."

Sebastian glanced down at the folder in his hands. There was a word, written in a neat silver script.

_'Glacior'_

Sebastian returned to his home in a daze and immediately went into his study to sit and think. He pulled a bottle of wine and a glass from a drawer in his desk. Pouring a generous amount, Sebastian took a deep drink.

Glacior. One of the most feared names in France and almost world-wide, that is, for criminals. They had a lot to fear if they gained the attention of Glacior.

Known for his morals and chivalry, yet also for his ruthlessness in dealing with his assignments. The jobs he took were never for petty reasons, like an assassination of someone because of a grudge or business competition. He never took an assignment, no matter how much pay was on offer, that took the life of an innocent man.

Glacior also specifically sought out assignments directed at slave traders and human traffickers. It was because of Glacior that the many Veela covens in France felt somewhat reassured that most would not try dare capture them for fear of Glacior's retribution.

There were still some who were new to the trade, who did not know Glacior and his reputation, there were those who thought the profits outweighed the risk and then there were those who thought they could oppose Glacior.

There was no mercy given.

Glacior freed the women and girls who had been captured, and those who had been sold... he painstakingly tracked down each and every one and rescued them... if it was not too late.

No one knew why he did this, for he never asked for anything in return, except of course for the agreed payment for the job.

Sebastian certainly had no qualms about hiring Glacior to protect his daughter. He knew she would be as close to safe as possible under his protection. The only problem was how to fit him into the school environment.

Openly stating he was a bodyguard would not be a wise choice.

Sebastian was hopeful that they could work something out, perhaps an assistant professor. But then he would not be as free to protect...

Every solution Sebastian thought of was quickly countered by another problem.

His thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter"

Sebastian wasn't surprised to find Fleur opening the door. She looked exasperated and a little frustrated. He knew that she was trying hard to convince her mother to let her go to England for the Quidditch World Cup and later, the Tri-Wizard Tournament held in Hogwarts. But after the attack on the Delacour Mansion, Apolline Delacour was reluctant to go to England.

She brought up very valid arguments, that Englishmen would not be used to the presence of Veela, even a part-Veela, and as such they would react unexpectedly, and most possible violently.

In addition to that, there was also the threat of the Blood-Purists go resented Sebastian's position as Minister of Magic, being married to a '_creature_'.

Both Apolline and Fleur were extremely stubborn and neither would budge on their position.

Sebastian was brought out of his thoughts when Fleur sat down on a chair in front of his desk with a huff and a sigh.

"_What's wrong, Flower?_" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"_Maman is driving me crazy with all her excuses for not letting me go to England_." she said with another huff of annoyance.

"_They _are _valid points_..." Sebastian began.

"_Oh not you too!_" exclaimed Fleur in exasperation.

"_But," _he continued, giving a pointed look at Fleur who looked down sheepishly for the interruption, "_I will talk with your mother to see if we can't work something out."_

'_Perhaps she will relent, should Glacior appear in the picture.' _Sebastian thought

Fleur's eyes widened as she realised she might have a chance going to England after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Please favourite or follow if you liked it and please leave a review.<strong>

**I like reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh the irony. How the tables have turned.**

**I quit this story.**

**It's hard to match an awesome story like Deprived whilst keeping it original.**

**I didn't expect the difficulty involved with doing a rendition of what The Crimson Lord did.**

**But now, I realise my mistake.**

**So hate me, scream at me, set me on fire.**

**I accept that with open arms.**

**Story: ABANDONED**

**~Matanator**


End file.
